Historia de un sueño
by A.Salvia-divinorum
Summary: La persona que más amaba le hace un visita muy especial. SI lo se mal summary, pero por favor entren y lean es mi primer songfic,un SyD, espero k les guste.


Nota: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la fantástica Naoko Takeuchi

Historia de un sueño

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el fin aquella batalla, la peor que se recordaba según todas las senhis había sido muy duro luchar contra aquellos seres infernales venidos de fuera de la galaxia, aquello seres que habían sido mandados para hacer todo el daño posible a la gran Neo-Reina Serenity, No hay que decir que lo consiguieron y de que forma, a que precio. Para ella no había sido la peor batalla por la lucha, por las heridas, había sido la peor porque en ella perdió lo que más amaba en este mundo, perdió a su compañero, a su otra mitad, perdió al ser que había sido capaz de hacerla una gran mujer, amante, amiga….Si así era su príncipe, aquel que había amado desde eones atrás, si su Rey aquel que conoció tras tirarle un examen suspendido a la cabeza, aquel con el que había subido al trono y gobernado junto a ella con tanto amor hacia los demás como entre ellos se profesaban, si su gran amor Endimión o mejor dicho Darien Chiba, aquel con el que tanto había discutido, aquel que no le demostraba sus sentimientos frente a los demás, pero que cuando estaban solos desataba todo su amor y pasión, aquel al que había echado de menos cuando se fue a EE.UU. Si su Darien había sido asesinado por aquellos infelices, cuando el intentaba protegerla y ella no había podido hacer nada ni siquiera decirle que lo amaba. En el mismo momento en el que el Rey Endimión exhaló su ultimo aliento la Reina comenzó una lucha frenética contra todos sus enemigos, y no paro hasta que el ultimo eslabón de aquella diabólica cadena cayo ante sus ojos, no tuvo piedad con ellos, ni les otorgo el perdón; ese perdón que la había caracterizado siempre frente a sus enemigos; esa vez no había ocurrid, no había perdonado a ninguno había acabado con ellos, había sido implacable. No obstante aquel acto no redimió su dolor, ni la pena, ni ninguno de aquellos amargos sentimientos que llevaba por dentro.

Días después del final de aquella cruel batalla el Rey Endimión fue enterrado, el reino entero había guardado días y días de silencio en señal de duelo a su queridísimo Rey, pero la normalidad volvió pronto al pueblo, no así la Reina, que cayo en una profunda depresión, estaba mucho más delgada, no comía, solo se dedicaba a cumplir sus obligaciones como soberana y a pasar las largas tardes en un jardín repleto de rosales, que le traía los más hermosos recuerdos de su amor perdido.

Tras evadirse en sus pensamientos la Reina Serenity se levanto de unos de los tantos bancos que había en el jardín al que había ido a recoger unas rosas, de aquel jardín que su esposo había creado para ella, aquel que estaba justo frente a sus aposentos en los cuales tenia una puerta para salir cuando quisiera incluso aunque fuera de noche. Entró cuidadosamente a sus aposentos y se metió en el baño, la gran bañera estaba preparada con agua caliente y una dulce esencia de fresas rojas, se desnudo y se introdujo lentamente en la bañera, el contacto con el agua le destenso los músculos, cargados de todos los momentos tensos y tristes del día; el baño caliente era el único placer que se otorgaba últimamente, un largo baño tras un día repleto de deberes y promesa que debía por esforzarse en cumplir, antes la carga al menos la compartía con Endimión y ambos se apoyaban pero ahora…..

Cuando salio se peinó su larga cabellera y se dejó el cabello suelto como le gustaba a su esposo, se puso un precioso camisón blanco y se acomodó entre las suaves sabanas y se dispuso a dormir, pero justo en el momento que cerraba los ojos, algo la distrajo:

--Serena……………Serena---

"No, no podía ser se estaba volviendo loca era su voz, aquella voz que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches, aquella voz que no había vuelto a poder escuchar, aquella voz que anhelaba oír decir TE AMO".

--Serenity por favor—Rogaba la voz

"De nuevo aquella voz que la invitaba a salir al jardín como el había hecho tantas noches, solo para besarla bajo las estrellas o ver juntos el amanecer; el recuerdo de el la atormentaba durante todo el día creía reconocerlo en miles de hombre pero siempre sabía que no era el, el era irremplazable, solo había uno y era suyo; Sí, la atormentaba todo el día pues lo veía en el comedor, en los actos oficiales, en la sala del trono, en la cama junto a ella, pero bien sabía que el no estaba allí, que el la había dejado sola para siempre, se sentía confusa ya que en su interior se fundían tantos sentimiento, estaba enfadada con el por dejarla sola, pero a su vez sentía miedo, lo echaba de menos y otras creía estar loca por no saber aceptar la verdad".

--Serena sal al jardín--

"Otra vez esa voz, no definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, pero es que escuchaba la voz de Darien con tanta claridad¿Y si de verdad estaba allí?, pero que tonterías piensas Serena, el está muerto y nunca más volverá, pero ¿esa voz?"; además desde el primer momento que la escuchó sintió un pellizco en el estomago como si algo fuera o estuviera sucediendo, pero para descubrirlo tendría que salir al jardín; Se levantó y se puso la bata que tenia a los pies de la cama y se calzó unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas dio unos pasos hacía la puerta y se quedo quieta junto a ella; " No, como iba a salir, si salia demostraria que si, que se había vuelto loca, pero ¿Por qué no salir? Total como le ocurría todas las noches desde el día de la muerte de Darien no podía dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada y así podría tomar un poco de aire para despejar su mente"; abrió con cuidado la puerta del jardín y salio a la frescura de la noche. Era una noche perfecta, calida, con un cielo colmado de estrellas, y aquel jardín era el lugar perfecto para un encuentro furtivo entre dos amantes. Decidió ir a sentarse a su balancín, aquel que Darien había construido para su hogar años atrás cuando ellos solo eran Serena y Darien y no tenían más obligaciones que las de amarse; el balancín era muy lindo, Darien decía que adoraba verla montada en el pues cuando lo hacía el viento jugaba con sus rubios cabellos o eso decía el. Serenity se acerco lentamente al balancín, el jardín estaba tenuemente iluminado por lo que las sombras se vislumbraban bastante bien, cuanto más cerca se encontraba más segura estaba de que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho, "No, no puede ser" pensó, al ver que aquel balancín no estaba vacío, en el se mecía un hombre. "Un hombre de cabello oscuro como el", el corazón le galopaba fuertemente en el pecho" de ancha y fuerte espalda, si como el", su corazón cada vez le latía más violentamente; "Si aquella persona se giraba y no era quien ella esperaba podría morir de dolor allí mismo."

--Da…Darien?— se atrevió a susurrar

El hombre se giro, y ella no pudo mas que ahogar un grito cuando vio aqullos ojos azul profundo que ella conocia bastante bien mirarla con infinito amor, instintivamente corrió hacia el.

--Darien, Darien no puede ser, estas vivo—Exclamo mientras que por sus sonrosadas mejillas rodaban gruesas lagrimas.

--No mi amor, no, solo he venido a despedirme de ti mi vida—Contesto el joven

--Pero Darien te noto aquí como si nunca te hubieras marchado, noto tu calor---

--Lo se mi amor, pero solo estoy aquí de paso he vendió a contarte algo importante, y a besarte por ultima vez, cuando me vaya ya no tendre nada mas que hacer aquí —

--No, Darien no me dejes otra vez---Decía Serena mientras lloraba amargamente y acariciaba el rostro a su amado-

--Mi amor no llores más, solo quiero verte sonreír—le dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla-- como sonríes para mi, y pedirte que nunca estés triste, que yo siempre te acompañare en lo bueno y en lo malo, quiero que prometas que seguirás adelante, y nunca te dejaras vencer. No desfallezcas mi amor y demuestra al mundo lo que me demostraste a mi que eres fuerte y valiente, aunque yo sea el único que sepas que toda tu fuerza se pierde con un simple beso, un beso como este—Darien acorto la distancia y acerco su boca hacía la de ella cuando sintió su calido aliento no pudo soportarlo más y la besó, fue un beso suave "Debes ser cariñoso con ella es nuestro ultimo beso" pensó Darien en aquel beso quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que aunque nunca aunque el no estuviera con ella la dejaría sola, ella sintió todo lo que el quería trasmitirle asió fuertemente su cuello mientras el la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Serena profundizó el beso introdujo y las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una danza erótica dentro de sus bocas, el beso se hizo más apasionado, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, sus besos siempre la hacían desfallecer y este no iba a ser menos, muy bien sabía ella que ese sería uno de sus últimos besos. Cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno, ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

--Te lo prometo Darien, pero por favor abrazare—Dijo Serena sonriéndole tímidamente a su príncipe, y con un leve temblor.

El no tardo demasiado en cumplir el deseo de su princesa, la cual temblaba de frió, ya estaba bien entrada la noche y empezaba hacer presencia el rocío.

--Así me gusta mi princesa, ven vamos dentro que ya empieza ha hacer frío, y ahora menos que nunca te puedes descuidar---Le dijo el joven con un dejo de tristeza lo que le tenia que contar a su princesa era precioso pero él no podría estar con ella, no podría cuidar junto a ella de la criatura que habían creado juntos.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la introdujo en la cama y la arropó con dulzura, y beso con infinita dulzura su cabello, ese cabello que lo enloquecía con su delicioso olor a rojas fresas--Princesa promete que te cuidaras, yo no podré hacerlo, además ya no te debes cuidar solo por ti, también has de cuidarte por la personita que llevas adentro—

--- ¿Que?---La joven abrió completamente sorprendida los ojos, no era posible, pero como si ni siquiera lo había notado—Pe...Pero Darien yo no puedo estar embar---- SSSSSSsssss—la corto Darien y de nuevo la besó---Recuerda princesa la última noche que pasamos juntos---le dijo y noto como las mejillas de su esposa se sonrosaban.

---Pero Darien ¿como es posible y porque ahora?--- Pregunto Serena angustiada.

---No lo sé mi amor pero las cosas son así, ya sabes que todo en esta vida tiene una razón de ser, nuestro futuro cambio con cada decisión que tomamos y no hemos podido seguir juntos el camino, pero tu si lo podrás continuar y no lo harás sola, iras acompañada del mejor regalo que me podías hacer como hombre—Le dijo Darien mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente

---Darien--- dijo Serena suavemente

---Dime preciosa---Le pregunto el acariciándole el cabello---Quiero que sepas que siempre serás el único hombre al que he amado y amaré con toda mi alma---le dijo ella sollozando lentamente

--Lo sé mi amor tu tambien a sido la única para mí; Mi amor quiero pedirte una última cosa--- le dijo Darien

---Si pideme lo que quieras sabes que no puedo negarte nada---

---Princesa, quiero que cuando te sientas mal o creas no poder seguir adelante, salgas al jardín y sonrias mirando al cielo, para que yo pueda verte, yo te prometo que siempre habrá una respuesta de mi parte--- dijo ella hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y cerró los ojos acomodándose en los fuertes brazos de él.

Darien la fue meciendo para que se durmiera y le cantó una bella canción de cuna,

Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.

Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así.

Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?

Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...

Cuando se durmió Darien no podía dejar de mirarla, pero ya era tarde, estaba amaneciendo y se tenia que despedir de ella; la recostó suavemente en la cama y le depositó un pequeño paquete en la almohada

"Mi amor se que cuando despiertes pensaras que todo a sido un sueño---le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, antes de irse le beso la frente, acto seguido despareció con un pequeño destello de luz.

Un poco más tarde cuando el sol ya había salido Serena se despertó, pero no de la misma forma que se había despertado en el ultimo mes despertó alegre, había soñado con Darien, el le había dado fuerzas para seguir, su príncipe le había dicho que nunca desfalleciera que continuara con su vida, pero también le había dicho que esperaba un bebé, que locura, lastima que sólo había sido un sueño, le hubiera gustado tanto tener un bebe con el.

Alegremente se levantó sentía que aquel era el primer día de miles de días maravillosos, porque ahora si sentía que el estaba con ella, aunque lo ocurrido aquella noche solo hubiera sido un sueño. Se miró en el espejo pero antes de poder fijarse en su aspecto notó que algo brillaba sobre su almohada, corrió velozmente hacia la cama y allí encontró una pequeña medalla con forma de rosa, y en el reverso de esta una S y una D entrelazadas, acompañadas de un trozo de papel en el que se leía aquella Historia de un sueño que había oído a Darien cantarle esa misma noche.

---No, no ha sido un sueño—se dijo así misma, y salió corriendo al jardín, se sentó en el balancín y miró al cielo, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba el vientre, una suave brisa comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

---Te amo—Le susurró el viento en el oído.

---No, definitivamente aquello no había sido un sueño---

Fin

Espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado es mi primer songfic, si tienen alguna duda, queja, o simplemente les gustó dejenme un reviews,

Pero ante todo gracias por leer esta humilde historia.

PD: La canción de la historia y en la cual esta basada la misma es Historia de un sueño, de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Gracias de nuevo.

A.Salvia-Divinorum-


End file.
